


Cupcake Mafia

by scaredykitty



Category: viscera cleanup detail
Genre: M/M, mentions of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terrible title. Was inspired by the suggestion of "Cupcake Mafia (that's Coestar, AvidyaZEN, and PauseUnpause) gets mad at Coestar, hatesex happens." There was less hatesex here then planned, because of tiredness. Sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcake Mafia

The faint sound of Coestar giggling made Pause stop for a moment before groaning quietly. “Coestar? What's up?” he said, hoping Coestar was busy working and was only giggling at something else. When the giggling continued to abandoned hope and started to search for his wayward coworker. “Coestar? What are you doing?” he said, voice going up in pitch as he got more nervous.

The giggling got louder as he rounded the corner, coming into the main area of the facility. Coestar was standing in front of the bucket machine, giggling as he pushed the buttons forcefully. Body parts and buckets were ricocheting around him, sending blood and water all over the place, covering everything in a fine pink mist.

Pause stared at Coestar before throwing his mop at Coestar's head, charging at the still giggling guy. Pause and Coestar tumbled to the ground, water seeping into their clothing.

“Help help! Avidya help! Pause is trying to kill me! I'm innocent, help help!” Coestar said, still laughing, trying to push Pause off of him.

“Don't listen to this fucker Avidya! Come see what this asshole has done!” Pause howled, trying to choke Coestar, but his rage stopped him from being terrible effective at it. Coestar continued to laugh, trying to push Pause off of him.

Avidya sighed, rubbing his face as he stepped into the bloody waterlogged room.

“Coestar why?” Avidya said, leaning against the wall. He hated cleaning. At the rate Coestar made disaster, they would never be done cleaning. But a dead Coestar meant it would take longer to clean. Surely a dead Coestar was bad. Avidya sighed again, mumbling about Coestar being a little kid as he pulled Pause off of Coestar.

“Just let me choke him! Just let me choke him please!” Pause said as he stood up, grabbing his mop angrily, brandishing it at Coestar.

Pause managed to hold himself together as they cleaned the room up, going back to finishing the rest of the facility.

But it didn't last long as Coestar came charging through with a bucket full of limbs. As he careened into the furnace room, the bucket of limbs exploded, sending a shower of gore over the area. 

“Oops,” Coestar said, staring at the flying limbs.

Pause who had been working the furnace, removing empty buckets stared at Coestar before launching himself at him, dragging him towards the furnace. “GET INSIDE THE FURNACE YOU FUCKER, I'M FINISHING THIS NOW,” Pause howled, trying to shove Coestar in the furnace. Coestar wiggled free, fleeing from Pause. Pause seethed as he picked up the limbs, cleaning the furnace room up. Avidya sighed as he watched Coestar streak past him, leaving bloody footprints on the ground.

“Come on Coe...” Avidya said. Coestar only giggled slightly before returning to “work”.

The final straw was when they were almost done, searching around the place for anything left.

“Hey guys, I think I found...oh...oh god...” Coestar said as Pause and Avidya suddenly heard wet squelching noises. They both stared at each other before groaning, going to see what Coestar had done. Coestar stared up at them, coated in blood and limbs.

“There was a body stuck in the pipes up top,” Coestar said mournfully. Pause twitched slightly before shrieking, smacking Coestar with his mop.

“YOU! ARE! A! COMPLETE! ASSHOLE!” Pause howled.

“What the fuck dude, this isn't my fault!” Coestar said, backed against the wall. He started to pick up limbs, throwing them at Pause, trying to get him to start.

“IT'S YOUR FAULT SOMEHOW!” Pause shouted. Avidya sighed, grabbing some limbs as he took off to the incinerator, leaving Pause and Coestar to shout at each other.

He wasn't terribly surprised to find Pause had pushed Coestar against the wall, leaning close, whispering angrily at him. Pause had one hand against Coestar's throat, other on his shoulder, pushing enough to keep Coestar from moving. Coestar's face was flushed as he continued to try and move, mumbling under his breath. Each attempt was met with a forceful rebuke, keeping Coestar firmly pinned to the wall.

“Are you going to kill him, or fuck him? I'd like to know what type of liquid I'll be cleaning up when you're done,” Avidya said, amused as he watched the scene in front of him. Pause pulled back slightly, hands still holding Coestar in place as he turned his head towards Avidya.

“I'm still not sure which is about to happen. I'd kill him if I wasn't sure he would just giggle over the bloody mess he'd leave though,” Pause growled. Coestar started to try and defend himself before Pause raised the hand he had around Coestar's throat, putting it against his mouth.

Avidya smirked slightly as Coestar continued to wiggle, trying to break free of Pause's grip. “Well. If you are going to fuck him, use protection. Less cleanup,” Avidya said with a chuckle before turning away to check out the rest of the facility.


End file.
